Sunset
by MalonSings
Summary: Sora is thinking about his feelings for Kairi and his island home when a certian silver haired boy comes to watch the sunset...SoraRiku


A/N- Okay, I understand that this isn't the most original idea out there but I'm having one of those troublesome writers block things…. I'm sure you can understand. I've had so many exams to study for…. I just happen to notice a picture of Riku and Sora on TV and decided to try my hand at a little Shonen ai. Maybe I'm just bored… I don't really know…

Oh yeah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Riku and Sora. If you really wanna sue me go ahead… you won't get much of anything…..

"Just another day…." Sora was laying on the beach, watching the late day's sun turn the once blue ocean to a spiral of colors. The view of the sun setting never failed to relax him. On this island, everything was perfect. It was the idea of paradise, who wouldn't be happy? Sora couldn't complain, he spent every day with his two best friends. Kairi, she was so sweet and innocent, Sora had fallen for the girl long ago. The other person on the island was Riku. The strong silent type, until you get to know him of course. Riku was always fun to hang with. Sora assumed that Riku had feelings for Kairi and the sight of the two of them together always bothered him. He couldn't understand where this jealously came from but it was there and there was no denying it.

" I wonder if Kairi returns his feelings… it could never work between them." Sora grumbled to himself. " Maybe I should just ask Riku if-" Sora was cut off by the sound of footsteps in the sand.

"Ask Riku what?" Sora sat up and turned his head to see a boy starring at him quizzically. Riku's silvery hair flowed so elegantly in the breeze, and even Sora had to admit, he wasn't difficult to look at. Actually, it was hard not to look.

" Oh hey there Riku."

" What cha up to Sora?" Riku took a seat beside Sora. Sora just looked out at the ocean. "The sea is nice to look at. It's amazing how the cool blue is turned into a sea of flames. It really looks like it's on fire but it hasn't really changed. "

"Wow. That almost sounded like you had a point." Riku gives Sora a concerned look. "There wasn't a point was there?" Sora said flatly. They both burst into laughter, not for no real reason. Once their laughter subsided, they both ended up sitting there in silence. A little time passes… "Hey Riku… tell me the truth, how do you feel about Kairi?" The question came so quick that not only Riku was surprised but Sora as well.

"What do you mean? Me and Kairi..." Riku thinks for a moment. "Why would you ask something like that? Do you like her more than a friend?"

"No way!" Sora bursts out. "At least, I don't think so…" Riku could see the confusion on his face.

"I do love Kairi but in more of a sisterly way…get it?" Sora looks down at the sand.

"I understand that… but for some reason it doesn't really seem to help." Sora looks back to the silver haired boy beside him. Riku examines Sora's face carefully, and he isn't sure what to say. " I could've swore that I was in l-love with her. I mean, do you have any idea how jealous of you I was? But ….. I dunno!". In his little rant, Sora somehow ended up grabbing Riku's hand tightly.

" Calm down! I–I might…" Riku looked at Sora's hand with a blank expression. Sora pulled his hand away and a slight hint of pink colored his face.

_Why am I blushing?_ Sora thought. He soon snapped back to reality after mentally slapping himself. "Sorry….What were you saying?"

"Don't take this wrong okay?" The brunette nodded, curious to what wisdom his pal had to share. " I think you may just have very strong feelings toward Kairi, as a friend. As to why you would be jealous of me…" Riku shook his head as to say he had no clue. Sora thought he saw a small smirk tug at the edges of Riku's lips, almost, knowingly.

Now Sora was thoroughly confused. He obviously wasn't 'in love' with Kairi, as was once thought. Yet he still hated the idea of her and Riku being so close. And obviously Riku completely understood what was going on and wasn't planning on telling. "Riku, what are you smiling about? This isn't funny-" Sora stopped. Riku was now laughing. He was calm but he was laughing! Sora thought he was gonna lose it. His mind was racing all about trying to find what it was he had missed. He was so busy thinking that he failed to notice that the laughter had ceased, until a soft hand turned his face toward Riku. Sora was lost in those beautiful emerald eyes set aflame by the setting sun. "W-what a-are-". Riku smiled.

"You really are clueless as you look…" Sora was about to retaliate against the remark when he felt the warmth of Riku's lips pressed up against his own. In that moment it hit him… He wasn't jealous of Riku, it was the silver haired angel he longed for this whole time. Sora soon leaned into the kiss. When they parted, Sora could feel his face burning and see a deep shade of rouge on Riku's cheeks. Riku looked at Sora almostnervously," Hopefully, now you get it…" Sora gripped Riku's hand tightly.

"I-I get it."

_Owari_

A/N- Please let me know if you liked it or if it should have never been posted...-


End file.
